Nuestro triste final feliz
by shiroki
Summary: Tres años luego del incidente en mundo magico, algo sucede entre Konoka y Setsuna, que podra ser? Shoujo-ai, yuri, angst, locura, muerte, todo puede pasar en esta historia.


**shiroki: konni-! *Es pateada por asuna***

**asuna: en donde rayos estabas!**

**shiroki: *traje de samurai* me perdí en el camino de la vida =w=**

**asuna: *con un gran martillo* mentirosa ¬¬**

**konoka: shiroki-chan! ^^ que bueno tenerte de vuelta**

**shiroki: konoka-neechan! :D *abrazo***

**setsuna: *mirada diabolica* shiroki ¬¬**

**shiroki: hai hai lo se, konoka es solo tuya -w-**

**setsuna: shiroki!**

**shiroki: hahaha! bueno bueno! estimados lectores! :D *se tira al suelo* perdonenme! TT-TT he estado de vacaciones y no he hecho nada TT-TT ...ehemsolodeprimirmehem...gomen nasai! T-T no creo q termine mi otra historia T^T se me vino esta nueva a la mente..y prometo terminarla! tienen mi palabra! o...como ya sabran...es KonoSetsu -w- ...oh si, es angst...asi que...gomen, si los deprimo u.u...bueno! sin nada mas que decir! comencemos!**

_**(en otra habitacion...Negi: mm? en donde estan todas? .x.)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Depresión**

Setsuna se encontraba en el techo de uno de los edificios de la ciudad-academia, Mahora Gakuen. Ha transcurrido mucho tiempo desde su batalla en Mundus Magicus, junto a su profesor Negi y sus compañeras y miembros de Ala Alba; fue una batalla dura con algunos sacrificios de por medio, pero salieron victoriosos y salvaron el mundo mágico. El paradero de Nagi Springfield y la princesa Arika, madre de Negi, aun son desconocidos pero Negi no se ha dado por vencido.

"_Negi-sensei…es realmente asombroso"_ pensó Setsuna "_pasó durante tiempo terribles, lucho batallas duras, salió victorioso pero no obtuvo lo que quería desde un principio"_ Setsuna alzó su vista a las nubes, imaginando y recordando la terrible batalla contra Fate "_sin embargo…"_ las nubes se transformaron en la inmensa sonrisa de Negi "_nunca se rindió, ha pasado estos 3 años esforzándose al máximo para ser como su padre"_

Setsuna sonrió al cielo por un breve momento, pero su sonrisa duro pocos segundos _"me gustaría ser como él" _

Sakurazaki Setsuna siempre admiró el valor y empeño de Negi, siendo él unos años menor que ella Negi siempre salía adelante y no se rendía ante nada.

Setsuna empezó una conversación consigo misma, atrapada en sus pensamientos no se percató de una precedencia que se acercaba por detrás.

"Setsuna-san!" Asuna gritó golpeándole ligeramente el hombro haciendo que la hanyou diera un pequeño salto del susto "Aquí estas, te he estado buscando por todas partes!" la pelirroja se quejó, Setsuna sonrió nerviosamente y murmuró una disculpa para luego preguntarle para que era que la buscaba "me quedaré donde Eva-chan esta noche" explicó Asuna, al parecer la vampiro tenía otro entrenamiento especial para Asuna quien aun no lograba controlar su poder.

Asuna y Setsuna empezaron a compartir la habitación desde que se graduaron de la secundaria. Negi tenía su propia habitación en el dormitorio de profesores pero de vez en cuando pasaba la noche con sus ex-alumnas, y como siempre en la cama de Asuna, y como siempre esta lo levantaba a patadas. En cuanto a Konoka…su abuelo le consiguió una habitación para ella sola, al viejo Konoemon le partía el corazón separar a Konoka de su mejor amiga Asuna pero sus estudios de magia estaban primero. Konoka daba su mejor esfuerzo, las practicas de magia, clases de universidad sin mencionar los omiais, le quitaban mucho tiempo y eran muy pocas las veces que podía reunirse con sus amigas.

A pesar de que Konoka no tuviera tiempo de reunirse con Asuna o Negi o alguna de sus antiguas compañeras de clase, su fiel guardaespaldas siempre estaba esperándola en la puerta de su habitación y salones de clase, Setsuna debía cumplir con su trabajo… y también quería verla.

Konoka mostraba su verdadera sonrisa cuando veía a Setsuna esperándola y sonriéndole. Setsuna la escoltaba a su habitación y de vez en cuando tomaban el camino más largo para poder conversar más. Konoka estaba feliz, Setsuna estaba feliz, para esta ultima chica era como un sueño, todo era perfecto…hasta que _eso_ pasó.

Setsuna asintió con la cabeza y respondió "Ok" luego volvió su mirada al cielo. Asuna sabía porque Setsuna estaba tan distraída, la pelirroja quería ayudar pero Setsuna nunca la dejaba.

Asuna suspiró y se despidió de su compañera "No te quedes mucho tiempo aca" dijo Asuna "pescaras un resfriado" Setsuna asintió con la cabeza de nuevo haciendo que Asuna suspirase de nuevo, jamás vio a Setsuna tan…deprimida como ahora.

* * *

"Aah! Konoka-san estabiliza la cantidad de magia!" Negi gritó. El ahora no tan pequeño profesor estaba ayudando a Konoka con un hechizo de viento, pero al parecer se salió de control creando un tornado dentro de la habitación. Afortunadamente Konoka fue capaz de controlar su magia antes de que Negi saliera volando por la ventana.

"Gomen nasai, Negi-kun" Konoka se disculpó y ayudó a Negi a levantarse.

"Un, no te preocupes Konoka-san, siempre pasa" Negi dijo con una sonrisa "creo que lo dejamos aquí por hoy" agregó el adolescente, y Konoka no se negó. La curandera asintió con la cabeza en silencio, se veía cansada _"Las clases la deben tener asi"_ Negi pensó preocupado, él bien sabía que no eran solo las clases _"Konoka-san está pasando por un mal momento…tengo que hacer algo"_ Negi se propuso pero antes de que dijera algo, Konoka se levantó con una sonrisa.

"Negi-kun, tengo unos dulces que me gustaría que pruebes," dijo Konoka, a pesar de estar tan ocupada con sus clases de magia y astrología en la universidad siempre tenía tiempo para cocinar algo "normalmente le pediría a Secchan que los pruebe pero…"

"Por supuesto Konoka-san! Los probaré" Negi inmediatamente respondió con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que Konoka se riera un poco. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina.

"_Lo sabía, es por Setsuna-san"_ Negi se dijo así mismo _"que haría Asuna-san en este momento?"_ el joven mago se preguntó e imaginó a Asuna en su modo tsundere diciéndole a Konoka que debería hablar con Setsuna _"mmm…yosh! Lo intentaré!"_

"Negi-ku~un" Konoka llamó alegremente mientras salía de la cocina con una bandeja llena de diferentes dulces y chocolates. Negi se quedó asombrado, todo se veía delicioso, Konoka rio un poco al ver la cara de ansiedad de Negi "sírvete" ella dijo con una sonrisa, la sonrisa de Negi se hizo enorme diciendo itadakimasu, probó uno de los chocolates.

"Creo que llegué al cielo!" exclamó el pelirrojo, la comida de Konoka era de las mas deliciosas que habían en Mahora, si ella estudiara cocina probablemente superaría a Satsuki "Konoka-san! Esto es delicioso!" Negi dijo como un niño pequeño.

"Me alegra que te gusten, puedes comerlos todos si deseas" Konoka respondió haciendo que Negi se alegrara aun más.

"Arigatou!" Negi dijo con un intenso brillo en los ojos mientras se llavaba a la boca otros dulces, de repente su mente le reclamó _"pero que hago? Se supone que debo ayudar a Konoka-san!"_ se resondró así mismo por su manera infantil de actuar "Ano..Konoka-san" el mago llamó con una voz dudosa.

"Hai, Negi-kun? Qué sucede?" Konoka se preocupó un poco

"Uuum… bueno… yo…" Negi balbuceó durante unos segundos pero después se sacudió la cabeza y con una voz determinada habló "Konoka-san! Como tu profesor y amigo creo que deberías hablar con Setsuna-san!"

Los ojos de Konoka se abrieron grandes como platos, sintió una punzada en el pecho al escuchar aquel nombre, la joven curandera se quedó sin palabras, no sabía que decir o hacer…mas bien, si; ella sabía que debía hablar con Setsuna cuanto antes, pero Konoka tenía miedo, no tenía el valor suficiente para afrontarla.

"Konoka-san?" Negi la llamó aun más preocupado que antes. Konoka seguía atrapada en sus pensamientos y no escuchó que Negi la llamaba. De repente Negi se tiro en el suelo y se disculpó "Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!" repetía él varias veces "No debí haber mencionado eso, gomen!"

Konoka estaba un poco sorprendida pero sonrió y acarició la cabeza de su amigo "Está bien, Negi-kun, tienes razón…debo hablar con ella" Konoka dijo con una voz calmada aunque se podía sentir el miedo en ella. Negi la miró unos segundos para luego decir "Konoka-san, Asuna-san y yo te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos" la voz de Negi sonaba firme "Asuna-san también está preocupada por ti y Setsuna-san, vamos a ayudarlas" termino con una sonrisa que le devolvió el valor a Konoka, Negi siempre había tenido ese efecto en sus alumnas y amigos cercanos.

Konoka sonrió amablemente y asintió con la cabeza "Gracias Negi-kun"

* * *

Setsuna lentamente abrió los ojos, no mucho después de su encuentro con Asuna, la hanyou decidió tomar una siesta en su habitación. La joven estiro sus brazos perezosamente, era sábado por la tarde y no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, no tenia clases ni actividades del club hoy. Normalmente Setsuna pasaba los sabados entrenando en las montañas con Kaede, pero la ninja se fue a un entrenamiento especial con uno de sus parientes asi que Setsuna no tenia compañero de entrenamiento "Que dia tan aburrido" murmuró para sí misma mientras se levantaba de la cama, se dirigió a la cocina y abrió el refirgerador pero…

"Asuna-san!" gritó la espadachín "no lo puedo creer! Se comió todo otra vez!" Setsuna se quejó con el viento varias veces, no era la primera vez que Asuna hacia eso.

Setsuna suspiró de muy mal humor "Bueno al menos ya tengo algo que hacer" dijo con el ceño fruncido. Tomó sus llaves y salió de su habitación con la misma ropa que llevaba puesta hace un momento, unos jeans, un polo negro de maga larga y un polo blanco de manga corta encima. Su forma de vestir no era lo que uno esperara de una chica esbelta como ella, Setsuna prefería usar ropa que la ayudara a moverse mejor si necesitase proteger a alguien, sin mencionar que no se siente muy cómoda usando ropa más femenina.

La espadachín rápidamente llegó al mini-market y busco todas las cosas que necesitaba, cuando ya tenía todo listo recordó lo más importante _"mi billetera!"_ gritó en su mente, setsuna busco en sus bolsillos y para su buena suerte la encontró "Haa…que buena suerte" suspiró ella.

"Son 5200 yenes" dijo la cajera, Setsuna busco en su billetera y se detuvo por un momento "aahh…señorita?" la cajera la llamó, habían personas esperando su turno detrás de Setsuna.

"A-ah lo siento!" respondió la espadachín y sacó la cantidad que necesitaba. Cogió su bolsa y se marchó. No había comprado mucho sin embargo se había tomado demasiado tiempo para encontrar lo que necesitaba; estaba oscureciendo ya, Setsuna decidió irse a su habitación cuanto antes…pero al mismo no quería llegar tan rápido o se aburriría otra vez, cuando Setsuna se aburre empieza a deprimirse.

_"Daré unas vueltas por acá"_ dijo mentalmente, tomó el camino más largo hacia los dormitorios pero se detuvo en la entrada de un parque _"Porqué terminé aquí?"_ se preguntó, suspirando decidió pasar por dicho lugar. Este parque le traía muchos recuerdos, muy dolorosos ahora; este lugar solía ser frecuentado por ella y Konoka cuando la maga deseaba escapar de sus clases.

Cuando Konoka es abrumada por toda la presión de sus clases, lo único que quiere es estallar y escapar de la rutina. Es por eso que a veces le pedia a Setsuna que la acompañase a ese parque, la espadachín siempre aceptaba, no solo porque se preocupaba por su bienestar sino también porque le gustaba pasar tiempo con Konoka.

"Tengo que dejar de pensar en ella" se dijo en voz alta, Setsuna estaba sentada en una banca, la bolsa que cargaba permanecía a su lado, traía puesta sus audífonos aunque no le estaba prestando atención a la música. Por más de que lo intentará no podía dejar de pensar en Konoka, el parque, la música, las cosas que compro, su ropa, todo, absolutamente todo le recordaba a Konoka "Todo era perfecto…" murmuró viendo el cielo "estábamos felices juntas…" una lágrima brotó de su ojo izquierdo "intercambiábamos dulces palabras…" sus lágrimas brotaban de sus vidriosos ojos más fluidez "creí que tus sentimientos eran verdaderos" Setsuna no pudo contener las lagrimas, lloró como nunca lo había hecho. La espadachín puede lucir seria y fría muchas veces, pero tiene un corazón muy sensible.

Mientras lloraba, Setsuna deseaba que hubiera alguien que la consolara…deseaba que ella estuviera ahí para consolarla.

* * *

**todos: *silencio***

**shiroki: no tienen xq ser tan malos u.u**

**Konoka: ;_; shiroki-chan, que paso? ;_;**

**shiroki: ga-gaaah! nakaide neechan!**

**setsuna: shiroki! *saca a yuunagi* eres hombre muerto!**

**shiroki: en realidad "mujer" -w- **

**asuna: ano sa! ¬¬ nos podrias decir que fue lo paso? no entiendo anda!**

**shiroki: yo tampoco! :D hahaha -w- el sgte capitulo será un flashback y explicará "eso" que paso entre Setsuna y Konoka -w-**

**asuna: hmm...esta bien..pero si dejas a Konoka embarazada de Setsuna-san..! ¬¬**

**konoka: asuna! ^^" eso seria imposible! verdad secchan? **

**setsuna: a-a-a-aaahhh ha-ha-hai!**

**shiroki: hai hai -o- iré a escribir el sgt capitulo..ehemyadeprimirmemasehem**

**asuna: escuché eso! y ni siquiera lo pienses! ¬¬ **

**shiroki: hai hai kaa-chan -w- ... mmm por cierto, alguien a visto a negi-senpai? .o.**

_**(en otra habitacion...Negi: tal vez si espero un poco mas ella apareceran ^^)**_

**todos: *silencio***

**shiroki: *señala a los lectores* sou! que les parecio? mucho angst? no entendieron nada? dejenme un comentario y mejorare! XD nos vemos en el sgte capitulo! ja na! -w-**


End file.
